justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorry
| genre = Pop / Tropical house | length = 3:21 | writers = Justin Bieber / Michael Tucker / Sonny Moore / Julia Michaels / Justin Tranter |producer = Skrillex / BloodPop | mixed = Josh Gudwin[https://www.instagram.com/p/BAagSPCi6ZE/?taken-by=drewmixit Instagram - "Sorry" is number 1!! A million thank you's to everyone who allowed me the privilege to touch this #mixedbyjosh] |bgv = Julia Michaels |previous = “What Do You Mean?” |next = “I'll Show You” }}“'Sorry'” is a single by Justin Bieber from his album Purpose. Background Lyrically, the song is a plea "for a chance to apologize to an unidentified lover". Trivia * Justin Tranter, one of the writers, called Selena Gomez before song was released.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHOEnMHMfsU YouTube - "Sorry" writer called Selena Gomez before song was released] Music video The girl in the lyric video is Lauren Hudson Petrilli﻿ and is directed by a youtuber Zach King. File:Justin Bieber - Sorry (Dance Video) File:Justin Bieber - Sorry (Lyric Video) ジャスティン・ビーバー「Sorry」～オリラジ藤森ver.～|Sorry (Japanese Dance Video) ジャスティン・ビーバー - 「ソーリー」（日本語字幕付） Performances * Ellen (November 9, 2015) * Ellen outdoor concert (November 12, 2015) Lyrics You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee? Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight Cause I just need one more shot at second chances Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than just your body Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah I know that I let you down Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? I'm sorry, yeah Sorry, yeah Sorry Yeah I know that I let you down Is it too late to say sorry now? I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth Can we both say the words and forget this? Is it too late now to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than just your body Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah I know that I let you down Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? I'm not just trying to get you back on me Cause I'm missing more than just your body Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah I know that I let you down Is it too late to say sorry now? I'm sorry, yeah Sorry, oh Sorry Yeah I know that I let you down Is it too late to say sorry now? I'm sorry, yeah Sorry, oh Sorry Yeah I know that I let you down Is it too late to say sorry now? References Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Tropical house songs Category:Singles Category:Purpose songs Category:Purpose singles Category:Purpose Tour songs